


Responsibilities

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Misty wishes she could go back to the good old days.
Kudos: 6





	Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be a longer one-shot, and Pokéshipping, but I realized I could make it a drabble at exactly 100 words.

Misty sighed as she exited the Cerulean City Gym. It had been another long day of battling challengers, handing out badges, and working too hard. It had been years since she had traveled with Ash and Brock through Kanto and Johto, but she still cherished the memories, and wished that she could return to those simpler times.

It had been nice seeing Ash and his new friends again in Alola, and even having them visit at Kanto, but she still knew during those times that she would have to return to her responsibilities.

But maybe, eventually, things could be different.


End file.
